Six feet under the stars
by Living Masquerade
Summary: Claire is excited when she gets her best friend to come home with her for the summer, but what happens when Milly gets thrust into the world of werewolves, vampires, and imprinting? Will she flee or except it? Embry/OC Title change from If you love me...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**This is my first Twilight fan fic even though I love to read them. And yes I thought of the title while listening to Violet Hill by Coldplay.**

* * *

Milly and Claire had been roommates for three years, and for the past two years they had been best friends. The first year had been hard for Claire; she was always depressed, so Milly had kept her distance. But once the two of them had opened up to each other they'd been friends ever since.

"Milly, you have to come and stay with me this summer." Claire begged as the two of them started to box their things up.

Milly looked up from her box of books and tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear before she replied: "What _is_ there to do in La Push?"

Claire smiled, "About as much as there is to do back in Michigan."

"I knew I should have gone to Michigan State instead of Washington State."

"Hey! You would have never met me."

"You know if I come you have to promise to come home with me sometime."

Claire smiled, knowing she had persuaded her friend.

"I'll just have to tell my parents and cancel my plane ticket. But what about all of my junk?"

"We'll put it in the garage with my stuff."

"So does this mean I get to meet Quil?"

Claire blushed and nodded. Although Milly would miss her parents, she was looking forward to finally meeting the people Claire talked about _constantly_. From what Claire had said, they were like one big family. But did that mean they wouldn't accept her?

* * *

Claire's Dad had picked up the two of them in his huge truck, and after a few hours they pulled into the driveway of a blue two story house. Claire's Mom came out onto the porch as they pulled in followed by a very tall and muscular man.

"Claire, is that Quil?" Milly asked with wide eyes.

Claire smiled, "Yes."

"Claire, he's huge."

"I know, but he's really just a big puppy." Claire said with a secretive smile. Once they were out of the truck, Quil ran over and enveloped Claire in his arms.

"Nice to see you again, Milly, I'm glad you came to stay with us." Mrs. Turner smiled.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here too."

After a few minutes, Quil and Claire separated and Claire led him over to Milly. She couldn't believe how big he was _and_ muscular. He flashed Milly a wide smile; his white teeth a stark contrast against his dark skin.

"Quil this is Milly, and Milly this is Quil."

"So you're the one that keeps her in line." He smirked.

"Yeah; she's such a party animal." Milly agreed sarcastically.

He laughed and slid his arm around Claire's waist, pulling her closer.

"There's a bonfire party tonight, are you two going to come?"

"Of course; you go ahead and go and we'll change and be there in a few."

After he was gone, the girls took their suitcases up to Claire's room where an extra bed had been placed. Milly put her suitcase on top of it and opened it up.

"What should I wear?" Milly asked, unsure of what exactly the bonfire included. Claire held up her purple halter top and mini skirt.

"You should wear that green shirt of yours; the one with the straps and that ties in the back. Oh, and the dark pair of shorts you have."

Milly nodded and the two dressed with occasional giggles over Quil's expected reaction. They finally left the house, and drove to first beach in Claire's old beater from high school. Milly couldn't help but feel nervous as Claire put the car into park and the two of them got out. Milly's phone vibrated then; it was a text message.

_Where R U?_

"Who sent it?" Claire asked.

"Kyle; he's still upset that I didn't come home especially since we haven't seen each other since Spring Break."

Kyle was Milly's long time boyfriend from back home; he went to MSU and was still upset Milly hadn't followed him.

"He wants to know where I am."

"Washington." Claire rolled her eyes; Kyle's tendencies usually pissed her off.

_With Claire at a bonfire._

"Turn it off before he ruins the evening for you."

Milly didn't listen to Claire and the two of them headed towards the large fire where a big group of people were gathered. Milly couldn't help but stare; there were more Quil sized guys. They said farm boys were from good stock, but these guys had to be from _excellent _stock.

"What do you feed these guys?"

"Lots of food."

"Claire!"

All attention turned their way as they approached. Quil was there talking to another guy when they both stopped to look up at the two girls. Quil's eyes immediately stared at Claire and nothing else, and they guy he was talking to couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Milly. She blushed under his gaze and looked everywhere but at him.

"Shit, look at Embry! It's happened!"

"Shut up Paul!" Quil yelled, as he let go of Claire and walked over to Embry, who was still staring at Milly. Quil pulled him away, and they started to walk down the beach. Claire walked over to Milly and looped her arm through hers.

"What was that about?" Milly asked.

"Don't worry about it right now; let's get some food."

Milly's phone vibrated and Claire rolled her eyes before she shrugged and went to get some food, leaving Milly alone in the semi darkness.

_Bonfire_

_Yes_

_Doing what?_

_Eating_

With a sigh, Milly shoved her phone in her pocket and went to grab some food. After Claire had introduced her to everyone, Milly took a seat on a log next to Kim, who she found out was Jared's wife.

"So Claire told us you're from the Midwest."

"Yeah, I'm from Michigan."

"Why'd you come all the way out here then?"

"Free ride."

Kim smiled, "Well that explains it."

Milly smiled and looked across the fire and saw Embry staring at her as if the world began and ended with her. Milly squirmed uncomfortably under his intense gaze. Kim noticed and shot a look of warning across the fire at Embry.

"Why does he keep looking at me like that?" Milly finally asked.

Kim sighed and desperately waved Sam over. He noticed Embry's gaze as he walked over and stared down at Milly.

"Milly, let's take a walk." Sam said, offering her a hand up. Milly took it and followed Sam off into the darkness.

"Claire tells me that you're a very smart girl." He began, "She also told me you believe in ghosts."

"Yeah…what are you trying to get at?"

Sam sighed, "I'm saying that you believe in something that is not completely obvious and not everyone believes in."

Milly's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, but when Sam started to tell her everything they shot up. But he wasn't finished; it wasn't enough that they were werewolves that guarded against vampires, but they imprinted too.

"So Claire is Quil's imprint?"

"Yes, but he was her friend for a long time. Mostly we can be anything our imprint needs us to be."

"And you're telling me this because Embry imprinted on me?"

Sam nodded and led her back to the fire. Everyone watched her as they approached; they knew Sam had told her everything and this was the moment of truth. Milly ignored the looks, the vibrating of her phone, and sat down next to Embry with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Milly Macgregor." She said as she held out her hand to him.

His smile was blinding as his hand enveloped hers. The heat was surprising, but strangely comforting.

"I'm Embry Call."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**Thankfully this chapter came out a lot easier than the first and I'm pretty happy with it.**

* * *

"Werewolves and vampires," Milly sighed. "My one comfort in life was that the possibility of vampires had to be false."

Milly couldn't sleep; she couldn't help but repeat everything she had been told in her head over and over again. Claire was tired and tried in vain to fall asleep numerous times but Milly wouldn't shut up.

"You'll be fine." Claire mumbled.

"Here! If there are vampires here, then they're probably at home too!"

"Michigan is sunny a lot, Milly. Now shut up before I duct tape your mouth."

Claire rolled over, Milly huffed, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

It was Claire's turn to be annoying, so at eight in the morning she jumped on top of Milly and laughed as Milly awoke with a scream.

"Dammit Claire!"

Milly pushed her off the bed and smiled at the loud thud Claire made when she hit the floor. One of the flaws in their friendship was that Claire was a morning person and Milly most certainly wasn't. In fact she could be quite a beast sometimes.

"Ouch! I've got rug burn!" Claire cried, still on the floor.

Milly peered over the side of the bed and looked down at her best friend. She was already dressed in shorts, a t-shirt, and had a pair of hiking boots on. Milly's eyes narrowed in on the boots; Claire wore sandals almost every day in the summer. Claire noticed Milly's gaze and chuckled.

"That's right, Milly. We're going hiking."

Milly groaned, "Remember when I told you I never took gym in high school?" Claire nodded. "There was a reason for that."

"Oh come on! It's not that bad." Claire stated. "Besides after last night you could use it."

In the end, Claire won. It hadn't been pretty; there had been a lot of shoving and cursing, but in the end Claire got her dressed and outside.

"I've got lunch in my back pack so we're all set, so let's go!"

They entered the woods through Claire's backyard. At first it wasn't too bad; there was a small path. But further in the path ended and the trees were closer together. Not to mention the huge limbs everywhere, that Milly kept tripping over.

"You are such a city girl." Claire laughed right after Milly gained her balance from the last branch.

"I'm not from a city." Milly countered.

"You lived in town."

"There were woods next to my house!"

Claire laughed and sat down on a fallen log. Milly joined her as she pulled out their lunch from her bag. It was already noon and the woods looked about the same as they had three hours ago.

"So I think I've had my fill of the _trees_, Claire."

"Shut up, there's a really cool cave somewhere around here and we're going to find it."

Milly rolled her eyes and turned back to her lunch. Was Claire doing this to take her mind off of last night's events? Because it was working; she was so annoyed and that was all she could think about. After their lunches were gone they set off again; Claire with a happy smile, Milly with a scowl. But Claire was right; after ten minutes they found the cave. It was set into a huge wall of rock and the opening was about the size of two average men.

"Claire, you couldn't pay me enough money to go into there." Milly stated as she stared at the darkened entrance.

"Fine, but I'm going."

"Are you crazy?"

Claire was already headed towards the entrance, determination in her step. She didn't spare Milly a second glance as she stepped into the cave, and then she was gone.

"Shit."

Milly waited for what felt like hours, but was really ten minutes, when finally she heard Claire.

"Milly! I'm stuck!" She called.

Normally Milly would have laughed, but this time it meant that _she_ had to go in the cave after her.

"You are lucky I love you Claire!" Milly yelled before she stepped into the cave. The temperature change was immediate, causing goose bumps to break out all over her body. The cave was also pitch black, so Milly had no idea which way Claire was.

"How am I supposed to find you?"

There was silence, and then a beam of light came from about ten feet up. Sure enough Claire was wedged between two rocks. How she got there in the first place was a mystery.

"Claire, you are such an-"

As she walked forward she failed to see the crater in the ground, and twisted her ankle. She fell with a sickening thud and immediately grabbed her foot. If the pain wasn't bad enough, her ankle was already swelling, and Milly couldn't help but start crying.

"Shit, Milly, are you alright?"

"Obviously not." Milly cried.

"Is it broken?"

"I don't know! But it hurts like hell! Now what are we going to do?"

"Shh, it's alright just let me think."

"Look where that has gotten you." A male voice said from behind Milly.

Claire shone her light behind Milly to reveal both Quil and Embry; both were breathing hard and looked pissed. Quil approached Claire and Embry immediately knelt down beside Milly. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her outside. He set her down on the moss covered ground and knelt down to inspect her ankle. As soon as he touched it, Milly cried out.

"I'm sorry, but I need to look." He said soothingly.

Milly took a deep breath, cursing the tears still flowing from her eyes.

"You're going to have to go to the hospital." He stated looking into her watery eyes. He moved closer and tenderly wiped away the tears from her cheeks. He gently pulled her onto his lap and rocked her back and forth until her crying ceased. Quil came out with Claire in his arms then, still looking pissed.

"I'm not hurt, so you can put me down!" Claire yelled.

"No I can't, your clothes are ripped because you were stupid and went into that cave. Look what you did! You got yourself stuck and your best friend is hurt. What if Embry and I hadn't heard you two yelling?"

"I'm sorry okay? I already feel bad enough about Milly."

Quil nodded and turned his attention to the two on the ground. Embry was still rocking her back and forth, and Milly's head was buried into his bare chest.

"How is she?" Quil asked.

"She needs to go to the hospital." Embry replied.

"Here take my shirt; I know yours got ripped." Quil said as he juggled Claire and threw Embry the shirt.

"Milly?" Claire asked tentatively.

Milly turned her head to look at Claire.

"It's okay Claire."

Claire turned her head into Quil's chest as Embry stood with Milly cradled in his arms. Then he started running. With his wolf speed they were out of the woods and to his house in matter of minutes. He put her into his truck and then he drove to the hospital. By the time they reached the hospital her ankle was purple and swollen, and she was taken into a room in no time.

Embry kept sending her strange brooding looks as they waited for the doctor to appear. He looked like a part of him wanted to leave, but the other part so desperately wanted to stay right where he was.

"Are you mad at me?" She finally asked.

He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair and sighed, "No, I'm mad at Claire for putting you in that position."

"Well, it's not her fault I have as much athletic ability as your pinky."

Embry laughed, and Milly found that she loved his deep husky laugh. It was at that moment that the doctor entered, clipboard in hand.

"That doesn't look good." He said immediately.

Milly and Embry exchanged glances while the doctor started to inspect her foot. Milly cringed and resisted the urge to scream when he felt around her ankle.

"Have you ever broken a bone before?" The doctor asked.

"No."

"Well, now you have. We're going to take an X-ray and then I'll cast you."

After the X-ray confirmed the thankfully clean break, Milly decided on a red cast, and then they were out of there.

"Can we go to the pharmacy?" Milly questioned.

Embry held up a bottle of pills, which Milly immediately grabbed.

"I went while they were doing the X-ray."

"Thank you…for everything."

Embry grabbed her hand from where it was resting and held it in his abnormally warm one. Although she knew she should pull her hand free, she didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**I changed the title. I wasn't really feeling the old one, and then I was listening to All Time Low and decided Six Feet under the Stars was more fitting. **

**Thanks to people who put my story as a favorite! Reviews help!**

* * *

The crutches were really starting to piss Milly off. Her arms ached just after a few hours. And after a week flew by her arms were used to it, but not Milly. They were so inconvenient, and taking a bath was quite the experience.

Claire had disappeared for the day after Milly absolutely refused to go shopping with her. Milly was satisfied with just sitting and watching TV with Claire's younger sister, Amy. The Disney channel had changed, but Milly found herself strangely addicted.

Milly and Amy were in the middle of a debate over Disney princesses when Embry walked into the house shirtless. Amy didn't seem to notice or care, but Milly couldn't look away.

"Claire says you're being a bum, so I'm here to take you to the beach." He stated.

Milly finally came back to her senses and stared up at him without saying a word. Embry grinned and before she knew what he intended, he picked her up and carried her upstairs into Claire's room.

"Get in your swim suit." He ordered, and then left shutting the door behind himself. Of course her phone started to vibrate then, and Milly struggled to pull it free from her pocket.

_How R U? What R U doin'?_

_I'm fine, about to go to the beach._

Before Kyle could ask the next question- which she knew would be 'with who?'- she turned off her phone and threw it down on the bed. After she struggled to put on her swimming suit, Milly decided that she would never take her foot for granted again. The process included cursing, mumbling, and eventually tears when she bumped her ankle on the bed. When she was done she called for Embry, and he came in, picked her up and carried her all the way to his truck.

"That was hell." Milly stated. "You owe me for my struggle with my swimming suit."

Embry grinned, and grabbed her hand. He brought up to his mouth and placed a kiss on her palm. Milly stared, dumbfounded, at him after he let go of her hand. Why did he have to be so slick?

"I'll get you ice cream later okay?"

Milly could only nod, afraid of what would come out of her mouth if she opened it. When they finally arrived at the beach, Embry carried her down to the sand, and juggled her with one arm as he laid a blanket down.

"You better not drop me." Milly warned.

Embry smiled, loosened his grip, and laughed when Milly hung on to him tighter.

"Put me down!"

"No need to yell, I was about to anyway."

After he set her down, he sat down next to her and pulled out a bottle of sun screen.

"Here, your skin is fair, so you better put some of this on."

"It's overcast!" Milly protested. "And I don't see you putting any on."

"I don't need to."

"Neither do I."

Loud shrieking from down the beach caught their attention, and they saw Jared throwing Kim into the water. Milly wanted to take a dip in the ocean, but her stupid ankle was ruining her whole summer! With a sigh, she turned her attention away from Jared and Kim and back to Embry. He was pulling something from a bag; it was a trash bag and some masking tape. At least for now he had forgotten about the sunscreen.

"What is that for?"

"To put your body in when I kill you." He laughed. "It's to put over your cast."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Embry chuckled and went to work wrapping up her cast. Once he was done, he scooped her up and waded out into the water.

"Do you want me to dunk you?"

Before she could protest, he held her by her good leg, kept the other above the water, and dunked the upper half of her body. When he pulled her back up, she was coughing and she looked extremely pissed.

"You jerk!" She screamed, attracting the attention of Jared and Kim.

"I'm sorry, babe, you needed to experience the Pacific Ocean."

"First of all don't call me babe, I have a boyfriend, and second I think I have had enough of the Pacific Ocean."

Embry's face, once smiling, was now blank; as if his whole world had crumpled with the one word. Milly noticed, and although she was pissed, she immediately felt terrible.

"Embry?"

He looked down at her, still with that look on his face, and Milly felt even worse.

"I'm sorry; I've been such a jerk. All you've done today has been to make me feel better and I've been nothing but a pain in the ass."

His mouth turned up a bit at her last comment, but the smile didn't reach is eyes.

"Embry, I feel horrible!" She declared, and threw her arms around his neck. Embry didn't say a word, but he waded out of the ocean and laid her down on the blanket. With the loss of his heat, she immediately began to shake. She didn't have to wait long for Embry to sit behind her and pull her up against his warm chest; she sunk into his warmth and sighed.

"Hey! What was all that yelling about earlier?" Jared asked as he and Kim approached the two of them.

"I dunked her."

"You didn't get her cast wet did you?" Kim asked bending to look at the trash bag covered cast.

"Where are the kids?" Embry asked after Kim had stood up, satisfied with his handy work.

"At Sam and Emily's." Jared replied. "Are you and Claire coming to Emily's for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I think I remember Claire mentioning it." Milly replied.

"She'll probably just go with Quil; Embry can take you." Kim smiled.

* * *

Changing out of a wet swim suit is hard enough for a fully functional person, and with a broken ankle it was even worse. Somehow she managed to change into a pair of shorts and a tank top, but left her hair 

alone. Embry was waiting on the couch for her to call for him, but instead she picked up her phone and called Kyle.

"About time you called me."

"I'm great, how about you?"

"No need to be sarcastic, Milly." Kyle sighed, "How is your leg?"

"Great, but my ankle is killing me!"

"Excuse me."

"I don't even know why I called you, I'm about to go to dinner anyway."

"With who?"

"It's a group thing."

"Oh."

"Bye Kyle."

"Bye."

She snapped her phone shut and slipped it into her pocket before she called for Embry. She didn't like using him like this, but her crutches were downstairs and she didn't like using them anyway. Embry appeared in the doorway, no longer shirtless, and immediately scooped her up.

"Did you run home or something?"

He just nodded; ever since she had mentioned having a boyfriend he hadn't said much at all to her.

"Embry, I need a friend. Aren't you supposed to be whatever I need?"

He didn't answer until they were both in the truck and on their way to Sam and Emily's.

"You're right; I'll be whatever you need me to be."

"Thank you Embry!" She cried and leaned across the seat to place a kiss on his cheek. He blushed, which Milly noticed, and pulled into the driveway. They were the last ones to arrive, and luckily they hadn't started to serve the food yet.

After dinner was consumed everyone took turns signing her cast, including all the little kids. Embry especially had fun with her cast; he drew a wolf with a girl on its back then signed his name under it.

"Who knew you could be artistic, Embry?" Jacob laughed.

"He is pretty good with his hands." Claire said, and everyone laughed at her bad choice of words. "I mean he's good at fixing cars!"

That was a fact everyone knew since Embry, Quil, and Jacob owned a shop together. Embry and Quil lived next door in a little one story house, but Jacob still lived in his old home. But Milly didn't know anything about it, so she listened to Claire explain what everyone did and where they lived.

They finally left at eleven, and after Embry carried her up to bed, the two girls settled down in to bed.

"So, how was your day with Embry?"

"He found out about Kyle, and was distant for the rest of the day." Milly replied. "So I had to tell him I need a friend."

Claire cringed, "Why don't you just dump Kyle and make this whole situation easy?"

"Claire…"

"I know, I know. But I bet he bugged you today didn't he?"

Milly was quiet and that was all the answer Claire needed. Milly realized it was probably best not to tell Claire about Kyle's idiocy. Claire would be pissed; she hadn't ever actually met Kyle, but she hated him anyway.

"I'm going to sleep now." Milly announced before Claire could ask her anymore questions about Kyle. Claire knew what she was doing, but let her rest in peace instead of drilling her for information. She would find out eventually, and that's all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**Is anyone interested or should I just quit and actually do my homework like a good college student?**

* * *

Milly was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of frolicking on the beach, when she was rudely awakened by Claire.

"Wake up sunshine! I made pancakes, and if you want any you better get downstairs before the guys get here."

She was gone before Milly could even get out of bed. Luckily Embry had brought up her crutches last night, so she grabbed them and began the long journey downstairs. She was doing great until she came to the stairs. Someone had always been around to carry her up or down before. So now what was she supposed to do? She took a deep breath, and put both crutches down on the first step, followed by her good foot.

"This isn't so bad." She mumbled to herself as she repeated the process. The front door slammed open then, scaring her and causing her to lose her balance. She started to fall forward, but she never hit the floor, instead she was swung up into a pair of strong arms and carried into the dining room.

"Thanks Embry."

"You are going to give me a heart attack with your klutziness."

Milly scuffed, and grabbed some pancakes before Quil and Embry could eat all of them.

"She's usually not that bad." Claire commented.

"Usually? I hardly ever trip over stuff! If I remember right you're the one that managed to fall out of the shower that one time!"

Claire shot her a look, which clearly stated that no one was supposed to know about that, but the damage was done. Quil and Embry started to laugh through their mouthfuls of pancakes, while Claire flipped Milly off.

"Oh I love you too, Claire."

Claire opened her mouth to reply when the door bell rang.

"Who uses doorbells around here?" Embry aksed.

"Go see who it is, Quil." Claire said, as she pushed his arm.

He swallowed his last pancake whole and went to answer the door. The girls went back to arguing and Embry back to his pancakes until they heard someone yell.

"Milly! Who is this guy?" Kyle yelled.

Milly and Claire exchanged glances; Claire was pissed, but Milly was completely surprised.

"Let him in Quil, it's Milly's boyfriend." Claire sighed.

Kyle marched into the room, followed by a slightly confused Quil.

"Who are these guys?" Kyle questioned.

"They're my friends, Quil and Embry." Milly replied.

"Oh…and you must be Claire."

Claire forced a smile as she assessed him. Compared to the other two guys in the room, he was small. He was only five eleven with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was cute, but what Milly saw in him she had no idea.

"Why are you here, Kyle?" Milly asked as she glanced over at Embry. He didn't look happy, but she had already expected that. At least he was making an effort; he hadn't knocked Kyle out…yet.

"I'm here to check on you; besides I haven't seen you in a while, Mills."

Milly smiled; even though he managed to piss her off most of the time, he was still sweet.

"I'm only here for a few days, so let's hang out today."

"Okay, I just need someone to take me upstairs."

Kyle smiled, "I've got ya."

He walked over to where she sat, and lifted her up with a grunt. He tried to walk forward, but his grip on Milly was slipping.

"I've got her." Embry said as he took her from Kyle's arms before he could drop her.

"I'm not that fat, Kyle." Milly stated as Embry carried her out of the room.

"You're not heavy at all, he's just a wimp." Embry whispered.

"Not everyone is a werewolf, Embry."

"I could've picked you up before I was one."

"Shut up."

Embry laughed and set her down on the bed before he left her to get dressed.

* * *

"I've missed you." Kyle whispered in her ear.

The two of them were on the beach sitting on a blanket, watching the waves roll in. Milly was leaning against his chest, and both of his arms were wrapped around her.

"Remember the day I finally asked you out?"

"You mean after my car wouldn't start and I was stranded in the rain?"

Kyle chuckled, "I remember thinking how cute you were when you were angry. I was thinking about that day yesterday and I knew I had to see you."

This was exactly why she put up with his crap, because he was so sweet when he wanted to be.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked, as he gently kissed her ear.

"I love you too, Kyle."

Milly turned her head and brought her lips down on to his. As they both were swept away into the kiss, neither of them noticed the gray wolf up on the cliff turn and run into the woods.

* * *

Embry wasn't there when Kyle dropped her off and went back to his hotel. Although she shouldn't have, Milly felt disappointed that he wasn't there to greet her.

"Quil, will you carry me upstairs please?"

Quil nodded, detached himself from Claire, and swung Milly up into his arms. Although he was just as warm as Embry, it wasn't the same.

"Is he mad at me?"

"No, he just needs to think." Quil replied as he set her down on her makeshift bed.

"Thanks Quil."

"No problem." He smiled and gently kissed her cheek before he left the room.

Claire didn't come up for a while, but when she did Milly was still wide awake. Claire sighed and sat down on the edge of Milly's bed.

"So you really do love Kyle." She stated.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Embry."

"All he wants is for you to be happy…ultimately. But he has to get over his jealousy first." Claire explained. "You know Quil wasn't my first boyfriend."

"What?"

"Yup; I was sixteen and his name was Greg. He was hot, sweet, and smart and Quil hated him. After I had been dating him for a while, Quil finally told me about imprinting, but I was attached to Greg. So he had to wait, and when it was over I fell in love with Quil. In fact that's why it ended, I fell in love with Quil."

Milly was quiet, so Claire continued, "All I'm saying is that he'll be around waiting."

Claire left Milly with those words and went to her own bed. Sleep came easily for Claire, but Milly laid awake for hours until finally she slipped into a weird dream filled sleep.

* * *

_She was running through the forest alone when she tripped and fell. A gray wolf emerged from the trees and gently nuzzled her crying face. She stopped crying and he licked her face._

Milly awoke with a start. Quil was tickling Claire awake when they both glanced over at Milly.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, just a weird dream."

Weird was right; she had no clue what that dream was supposed to be about and that scared her. She pushed it aside and went about getting ready for the day. Kyle was leaving early the next morning, so today they were going to drive to Port Angeles. He arrived at ten, and the two of them got in the rental car and went on their way.

"So did you get that internship for next year?" Milly questioned to break the silence.

"Yeah, my parents are happy."

They talked about other random things until they arrived. They couldn't do as much walking as they would have liked-mostly because Milly's arms were tired after only a half hour. Kyle was unhappy and Milly could tell.

"This really blows." She sighed as they got back into the car.

"Well, you shouldn't have gone into that cave." Kyle said.

"And left my friend? How was I supposed to know this would happen anyway?"

The rest of their drive was in silence, and Milly was relieved when they pulled into Claire's. He helped her to the door, but not any further.

"Have a safe trip back."

"Try not to hurt yourself again."

He pulled her in for a hug and whispered, "Love you."

"Me too."

After one last kiss he left, leaving Milly on the porch contemplating her response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**Thank you for the responses! Now I am surprised at myself with this chapter…I went there. You'll get what I mean at the end. Don't judge, it will come back later and work out. (I think)**

* * *

Embry returned when she at least expected him to. It was two in the morning, and she and Claire were both sound asleep. Embry knelt down next to Milly's bed, kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. Milly's eyes opened, and she peered at Embry through the darkness.

"You're back." She whispered.

"I couldn't stay away for too long."

Milly glanced over at Claire, making sure she was still asleep. Embry followed her gaze and slipped his arms under Milly. He stood up with her in his arms, and carried her downstairs and out of the house.

"Where are you taking me? It's two in the morning!"

"I know you have to leave soon, to spend time with your family, and you need to see this before you leave."

He carried her all the way to the cliffs, and sat on the edge with her in his lap.

"Embry, you better not drop me." Milly warned.

Embry chuckled and pulled her closer to his extra warm body. Milly didn't complain; it was cold and she was afraid of heights.

"How long have you been with Kyle?"

His question surprised her, but she answered: "Four years."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah, but for the past three we've been in different states." Milly admitted.

Embry was quiet as he stared out at the ocean, contemplating what Milly had said. Milly sighed and laid her head back against his shoulder. He was so comfortable, and then he started to hum. In no time at all, she was asleep.

* * *

"Promise you'll come and visit with Claire again."

Milly smiled at Mrs. Turner; if only she knew how much Embry would want her around.

"We'll bring your dorm stuff with us this fall, alright?"

Milly nodded; she didn't want to leave, but she had made a deal with her parents. They paid for her plane tickets if she agreed to come home in July. Quil and Embry arrived then, panting, and got into Claire's car; Quil in the driver's seat, Embry in the back. Milly made her last goodbyes and slipped into the backseat next to Embry. Once Claire was in, Quil started to car, and they pulled out of the driveway.

"So, when are you coming again?" Quil asked.

"You know it's much easier if the two of you just came and visited us." Milly said.

"Yeah." Claire agreed. "Milly has to go _home_ for the holidays."

Embry sighed, catching Milly's attention. She grabbed his hand and sent him a comforting smile. What else could she do? Most of her life was in Michigan, and she still had a boyfriend to think of.

The airport goodbyes were the worst. They all felt bad that she was traveling with a bum ankle, so they were worried and kept repeating their worries over and over again. After she said goodbye to Quil and Claire, they walked away leaving her and Embry along.

"I'm sorry I messed up your life." Milly stated.

"You didn't mess it up, you made my life complete."

Milly nodded, and threw her arms around him, feeling horrible anyway.

"Write me."

"I will."

* * *

No one at home could carry her up the stairs. She managed to get up and down, but it took forever. Kyle came over every day, whether she liked it or not, and monopolized her TV. She missed La Push, plain and simple.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Kyle questioned after she snapped at him for putting his feet on the table.

"You're acting like a bum… in my house!

"Sorry, I thought you wanted to spend time with me."

"Yeah, but there's a limit Kyle."

"Fine… whatever… see you later." With that he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him? Luckily her phone rang, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Hey Claire."

"Why do you sound so down, Milly?" She asked worriedly.

Milly told her, leaving out nothing.

"Are you really in love with him?"

"I thought I was and I am sometimes! But all we do is yell at each other lately, and I don't love him then."

"Maybe you should just end it; for your own sanity."

Usually Milly would have protested Claire's words, but this time she was actually contemplating them. Claire knew it too, and gave Embry the thumbs up sign from across the room.

"I miss La Push."

"Yeah, we have that affect." Claire laughed. "How's Michigan?"

"Sunny and humid, so that means my ankle is extra itchy." Milly sighed. "But I'm still going to Warped Tour."

"By yourself?"

"I'm taking the train to Detroit, and then I'll grab a cab to Comerica Park. Don't worry I'll have my crutches to use as weapons."

"Are you crazy? You can't go to down town Detroit by yourself, especially injured!"

Milly could hear angry mumbling from the other end, and assumed Embry was there…hearing every word.

"Look, I'm not going to let this ankle mess up my summer. The girl that I was going to go with changed her mind, but I'm still going and that's that."

"Call, for Embry's sake."

"I will."

* * *

She called as soon as she got into Comerica Park, but kept it short. She got swept into the crowd easily, but her crutches kept people from getting too close, which she liked. She managed to avoid the moshpits for most of the morning, and by noon her arms were aching. She walked past the port-a- potties and saw empty curb space up ahead; perfect for resting.

As she hobbled along, something on the ground caught her attention, so she didn't see the guy who was looking at something behind him approaching her. They collided…hard. Milly started to fall backwards, her crutches waving out in front of her; hitting the guy right in the crotch. He went to his knees as Milly's butt smacked the pavement, jostling her ankle.

"Shit!" They yelled in unison.

Milly immediately inspected her cast to make sure nothing had gone awry, while the guy recovered from the blow. Milly had tears in her eyes, when he finally looked at her.

"Aw shit, are you alright?"

Milly chuckled through her tears, "I'm only crying because I know what my friends will say when I tell them this happened."

"Where are they?"

"I'm here alone."

"Are you serious?" He asked as he pulled a bandana out of his pocket and handed it to Milly.

Milly looked up and smiled. He was cute; shaggy dark yet frosted hair, dark eyes, and full lips. She wiped her tears away and went to hand him back his bandana.

"Keep it."

He jumped to his feet, and held both hands down to Milly to help her up. She gladly accepted, and once she was up, she held on to him while he picked up her crutches.

"I have to say, you are one hardcore fan to come here with a bum ankle. I'm Alex by the way."

"I'm Milly… and I bet you wouldn't believe how it happened."

"Try me."

Milly told him the entire story, and he smiled before he glanced down at her cast.

"I love your cast; especially the wolf and the girl."

"That's my favorite too."

Alex smacked his head, "What am I doing? You're in pain…come with me."

Milly shot him a skeptical look. "I'm not going to have to use my crutches on you again am I?"

"I hope not, but seriously I know a place where you can rest and get some free water."

"Around here? I doubt it."

He grinned, "Just follow me."

He led her up to the fence and jumped over easily. Before Milly could even open her mouth he answered her question.

"Sit on the top and swing over." He jumped back over and lifted her up so she could do just that. Once they were both over Milly glanced around nervously.

"Do you think we'll be busted or something?" He laughed.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I have connections."

Milly's eyes narrowed; they were on the other side of the fence and there were trailers. And was that the lead singer from Relient K?

"Holy crap, that's Relient K!" Milly exclaimed. "So you're a roadie?"

He grinned, "You could say that. Here we are."

They were in front of a trailer, and he immediately went up the stairs first, and then turned to help Milly.

"You know, I would probably fall backwards not forwards." Milly stated. His mouth formed an 'O', but Milly made it up the few stairs without a problem. She sat down while he went and grabbed her a bottle of water.

"I have to say I haven't seen a fan with as much dedication as you." Alex commented. "I've seen them on crutches, but not by themselves."

"I wouldn't call it dedication, more like determination. I decided I wasn't going to let this ruin my summer." She explained. "Besides my boyfriend dumped me for this, so it all worked out."

"You're happy you were dumped?"

"I was close to doing it myself; he just beat me to it."

Milly watched as one of his eyebrows arched as he sat down across from her. He seemed to be studying her, all the while with a little smirk playing about his lips. Milly studied him right back; feeling bolder than she ever had before.

"Can I sign your cast?"

"Go for it." She smiled.

As he searched for a marker, her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the number before answering.

"Hello Claire."

"It's Embry."

"Checking in are you?"

"Well…yes."

"I'm fine, after I was almost gang raped- I fended them off with my crutches- a roadie saved me."

Milly heard Alex laugh, but Embry sighed heavily.

"No need to be sarcastic, I just wanted to make sure that you're fine."

"I've never been better." She smiled.

"Be safe."

"I will."

As she slipped her phone back into her pocket, Alex came back over with a sharpie in hand.

"Gang raped?"

"My friends are a bit obsessive." Milly sighed as he sat down and pulled her ankle into his lap. They were both quiet as he took his time, drawing a picture then signing his name.

"Promise not to look at it until you leave."

"I promise, but I'm not happy about it." Milly sighed.

Alex smiled, stood up, and sat down next to her. They talked for almost an hour about everything, and finally he glanced at the clock and sighed.

"I have to take you back now." He stated looking like he wished the words weren't true.

"You have a camera? I have mine, but we should both take a picture to remember each other."

He agreed and went to get his camera. When he returned he sat close to Milly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Goofy or serious?" Milly questioned as Alex held the camera out in front of them.

"Both."

Milly stuck out her tongue; Alex crossed his eyes and snapped the picture.

"Okay, serious now."

Milly and Alex leaned their heads together and smiled. Once he took that picture, Milly handed him her camera. They agreed on both goofy and serious again, but this time just before he snapped the goofy picture, he turned and placed a kiss on her cheek.

He helped her over the fence, and stood there awkwardly for a minute before he finally said something.

"You ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Milly nodded, and wrapped her arms around him. She had just met him, but it felt like they had been friends for years. He kissed her cheek one more time and said: "I'm late; good bye Milly."

"Bye Alex."

It wasn't until Milly was getting ready to leave that she realized that she didn't know how to contact him. But then she glanced down at her cast. He had drawn a guy and a girl with a guitar in between the two of them, put his number and e mail address under it, and signed his name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**Thank you for all the feed back! Special thanks to Vera Rose Nightingale, who made me feel better about the last chapter, and helped me formulate plans for the rest of the story. **

* * *

Boredom had set in. At first it wasn't too bad; watching random shows and movies. But then it progressed into breaking out signing and hopping around on one foot at odd times during the day. Milly could only be grateful that no one witnessed these happenings. It was during one of these moments, while she was watching TV, a music video came on. Milly checked the title, she liked the way it sounded, and watched as Alex appeared on the screen.

"Holy crap!"

Milly grabbed her laptop off the table, got on the internet, and typed in his e mail address. She was so excited that she could hardly type.

_Alex,_

_So are you your own roadie? Right now your band's video is playing on my TV. Imagine my surprise when I saw it was you singing. I almost hurt myself again from the whiplash. If you thought I'd go all crazy teeny bopper on you, I think now you know I wouldn't. _

_Anyway, I am so bored. It's pathetic really. That's why this e mail is so long, I've got nothing better to do. Uh-oh, my Mom just pulled in and I look like a complete bum. Adios; keep singing your sweet melodies._

_-Milly_

Milly ran around, straightening things up before her Mom came in. She was about to sit back down when the door bell rang. So, it wasn't her Mom that pulled in. She hopped to the door, opened it, and there stood Embry in a pair of cut offs and a wife beater. He smiled when he saw her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's so hot." He said while he stripped off his shirt.

"So…you couldn't stay away could you?"

He picked her up and sat down on the couch with her in his lap.

"You know I couldn't."

"Thank God you're here; I've been bored out of my mind."

"What about Kyle?"

"What about him?"

Embry's smile widened; his heart felt like it was going to over flow. He had a chance; Kyle was gone.

"So how was Warped Tour?"

"Awesome; I met this great guy who helped me out; we became fast friends, and it turns out he is actually in a band." Milly smiled and reached for her camera. "That's him."

Embry smiled; this guy didn't pose a threat, he was simply a friend. Not to mention the fact that he was touring, and would be away from Milly for most of the year. And he made Milly smile, so that made him happy.

"How long are you here?"

"A few days."

"Good; you can sleep in my brother's room-he is gone- and then I can show you stuff around here!"

* * *

_Milly,_

_I should have told you, but when I realized that you didn't recognize me I didn't want to ruin the moment. As for your whiplash…I know I'm that good._

_If you're really bored, you should just write. You're an English major; put pen to paper…look where it has gotten me. No more injuring yourself okay? And keep track of where your crutches hit…I won't be forgetting that in the near future._

_-Alex_

* * *

"Alright, there is nothing interesting around here." Milly sighed as they drove around aimlessly. "There is pretty stuff, but all of it is too far away from here."

Embry chuckled, "I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"That's sounds so corny."

"It's true."

They finally decided to just go back to her house and watch movies until her parents came home and kicked them out of the living room. Embry carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. She loved 

being carried up the stairs again; especially after one day when her crutch slipped and she had to hang onto the banister for dear life.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." Milly sighed. "Once you're gone I'll be reduced to dancing around- well hopping- and singing. Not to mention the fact that I'll have to go up and down the stairs by myself again."

He laughed, "Summer _is_ almost over. Pretty soon you'll be back with Claire in your dorm room."

"Yeah."

"And closer to me."

She did enjoy hanging out with him, but what he was implying she wasn't sure she liked. Milly didn't want to lead him on, but it seemed that it was too late. With Kyle out of the way, he probably thought that it would only be a matter of time before they were together.

* * *

Milly's Mom drove them to the airport the next day. She stayed in the car while Milly followed Embry inside. She didn't want him to leave; she had grown attached to him. But she realized that it was probably best that they had some distance in between them again. Embry didn't want to leave either, but he knew he'd see her soon.

"Bye Embry."

"Goodbye, Milly."

He then did something Milly didn't expect; he kissed her. It wasn't a little peck, but a full blown kiss. He pulled away before Milly could do anything and walked off towards the terminal.

* * *

"You kissed!" Claire yelled excitedly into the phone.

Milly pulled the phone away from her ear and sighed, "More like _he_ kissed _me._"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he pulled away before I could do anything."

"What would you have done?

"Pushed him away."

"You two are so messed up. Seriously, what's with that guy you met at Warped Tour anyway?"

"Alex?"

"Yeah, you're e mailing him aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"You like him…I know you Milly! I know you do! How do you think Embry will take this? He already thinks he has you since you and Kyle ended it."

"Just because he imprinted on me doesn't mean he has to be _my_ whole world! I want my choice! I'll talk to you later."

Milly hung up before Claire could say anything else. She was pissed; Claire didn't know anything about her relationship with Alex or Embry for that matter. She already hated herself for putting Embry through this and Claire only succeeded in making her feel worse.

_Alex,_

_I've got a serious problem. It's very complicated, so I'll only tell you the bare minimum and hope that you can give me some advice. Remember the guy I told you about…Embry? Well, he's hopelessly in love with me. As in he would die to protect me…literally. My friend Claire has the same kind of relationship with Embry's friend, but Claire loves Quil. I…don't, and I already feel horrible, and Claire just makes me feel worse because she wants me to be with him. I'm sorry I'm laying this on you, but there's no one else and I trust you._

_-Milly_

Milly moped around for the rest of the day. Not even watching her favorite movie or eating ice cream made her feel better. To make matters worse, her ankle itched like crazy. Thankfully she found a long unsharpened pencil and stuck it down her cast, but that meant she had to look at her cast for most of the day. Her eyes would flick back and forth between the wolf and the girl, to the boy and the girl.

_Milly,_

_It's alright; I did tell you that if you ever needed something to tell me. Sounds like you've got a situation. Well, it seems like Embry would probably just want you to be happy right? Claire will understand _

_eventually, just give her time. If it makes you feel better I dedicated our performance yesterday to: 'The awesome girl on crutches that not only hit me in the crotch, but made me glad she did.'_

_-Alex_

Milly smiled; how was it that she felt so connected to him after meeting him for one day? Kyle would have never forgiven her if she hit him in the crotch, even by accident, and Embry probably wouldn't even feel it.

What was with this summer? Everything was happening to her that she never even dreamed could happen in a million years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**Wow, thanks to those that reviewed or put my story on alert or favorite. When I saw that my inbox was full of stuff I was very excited, and it made me want to write more. So I did. Some may not like this chapter, but it is necessary to the story. Tomorrow (the 19****th****) is my Birthday so I may not update for a few days.**

* * *

Milly finally took Alex's advice and started writing. At first she just wrote about what was on her mind; mostly glorified journal entries. Then she had a dream; she was being chased by something when a wolf jumped out in front of her. She had screamed, but then she saw a shadowy male figure behind the wolf and ran into his arms. So when she woke up, she grabbed a pen and paper and started to write.

Days had passed since she hung up on Claire, and they hadn't talked since. Milly figured Claire was pissed at her for hanging up, and Claire probably knew she was mad at her. Luckily, she had Alex to talk to, even though it was through e mails. He had finally asked for her number, but neither of them had actually called the other. As for Embry; he' left a message on her phone while she was sleeping.

She was in the middle of writing when her phone rang. It scared her at first, but she laid down her pen and answered it.

"Hello."

"Milly, it's Alex."

Milly smiled, "Hey, what are you up to?"

"Well, I was wondering what street you lived on."

"West Broadway, why?"

"Maybe I want to send you something. What's the street number?"

"Three four zero."

"Okay, gotta run!"

"Bye." She said and shut her phone. "That was interesting."

She shrugged and went back to her writing, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Milly sighed, grabbed her crutches, and made her way over to the door. She was almost there when her crutch landed on her Dad's shoe, and she fell-colliding with the door on her way down.

"Dammit!" She yelled, not caring if it was her Grandma on the other side of the door.

Her ankle was okay, but her head was pounding. The door opened before she could move, and hit her head again.

"Milly, what did you do?"

It was Alex. Her pain _almost_ forgotten, she smiled and looked up at him.

"I crashed and hit my head on the door." She said pathetically.

Alex knelt down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Why is it that you're always falling for me?"

Milly laughed, "Psh, I tripped on my Dad's shoe."

He helped her up and the two of them went to sit on the couch.

"What brings you here?"

"We have a couple days off and I knew you were down, so I took the red eye."

Milly was flattered; out of all her unexpected visits this summer this was by far her favorite. Kyle had just visited because he was jealous, Embry because he needed to see her. But Alex came purely for her sake.

"You really came all this way just for my sake?"

"Yeah, and I wanted to see you again."

Milly blushed, but looked him right in the eyes. He stared right back, and neither of them said anything until the house phone rang. Milly reluctantly looked away, and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"How are you honey?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Mrs. Jenkins called and said a strange man came to the house. Is it Embry?"

"No, it's Alex and he's not a strange man. Mrs. Jenkins is too nosey."

"Will he be staying?"

Milly looked at Alex and mouthed the question.

"If you want me to." He replied.

"yeah he's staying…bye Mom."

"Bye."

After she hung up the phone, Alex smirked, "I was hoping you'd ask me…I didn't get a hotel room."

"There aren't any decent hotels around anyway."

"Okay…so have you talked to Claire yet?"

"…no."

"Milly, she's your best friend."

"She's a piece of shit sometimes too."

"Aren't all good friends? Look at us, you hit me in the balls, and I hit you in the head with the door."

Milly laughed, fully aware that he referred to the two of them as good friends. They spent the rest of the day talking and comparing writings. After dinner they decided to go upstairs, and he followed her up, all the while holding on to her waist.

They both sat on her bed when they reached her room, and Alex looked around while she looked at him.

"What next?" He asked.

"Well the county fair is going on."

"Let's go!" He jumped up off the bed and held a hand down to her.

"You serious? It'll be full of people from high school I don't want to see!"

Alex grinned, "That's exactly why we should go; I'll wear my hood up and look all mysterious and you can change into some sexy clothes."

Milly had to admit that it was tempting. He watched as a grin appeared on her face, and she hopped over to her closet.

"How about this?"

She held up a red tank to and a pair of black shorts.

"Looks good."

"Either shut your eyes, or get out."

Alex grinned, closed his eyes, and put his hands over them.

"No peeking."

Milly changed in twenty seconds flat, her back to Alex the entire time. When she was done she told him and turned around.

"Sexy."

Milly blushed, "You don't mind driving do you?"

"Nope."

"It's my old car from high school."

"Let's do it."

When they arrived, they immediately bought wrist bands, and glanced around at the rides.

"Let's go on the tilt-a-whirl!" Milly suggested.

He nodded, and they approached the line. That's when Milly saw him…with his arms around the class slut. Alex noticed her stare and followed her gaze to Kyle.

"That's Kyle."

Alex smirked, "come on, we'll put on a show."

Milly had no idea what he was planning, but she followed him. When they were at the end of the line, he took her crutches and put them up at the front, making sure Kyle saw him. He then walked back to 

Milly and slipped his arm around her waist. Milly melted into him, and turned so they were facing each other.

"You know…I really don't care what Kyle thinks." Milly whispered, as she wound her arms around his neck.

"Is that so?" Alex smiled, and leaned in. Their lips were so close; she could feel his breath on her lips. They were so close, their lips millimeters apart.

"You two getting on or not?" The ride controller asked, effectively ruining the moment. Alex helped her onto the ride and into one of the cars.

"Okay, to make this even better we have to lean." Milly stated.

"Alright, I'll follow your lead."

The ride started up, and they leaned, sending the car into a tight spin. It seemed like they kept spinning; the two of them right up against each other laughing. When it was over they were dizzy, but laughing as they went to retrieve her crutches. They went to get food after that, and by the time they were done eating, Milly had spotted half of her graduating class. Alex laughed along with her, and pulled her close when people stared. They rode the rides for an hour, all except the giant Ferris wheel.

"Let's go on it." Alex said.

Milly looked nervous, but she followed him after she ditched her crutches.

"If this thing stops us at the top, I will be pissed."

He laughed, put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her up against his side. Sure enough, they stopped at the very top.

"I am jinxed." Milly sighed.

"No you're not; in fact I'd say you were pretty lucky."

"How so?"

Alex smiled and lowered his lips to hers. They were soft and warm, and Milly immediately responded. She wrapped her arms around him and melted into him as he deepened the kiss. She parted her lips and moaned as his tongue slipped inside and met hers. They finally pulled away when it was their turn to get off, and saw Kyle and the slut watching them from the entrance to the ride.

Alex smirked and looked Kyle right in the eye as he slipped his arm around Milly's waist. They returned home after that, and went straight up to Milly's room.

"So…I'm not going to be one of those girls am I?"

"You know me better than that, Milly."

After the two of them were both were ready for bed, Milly laid down on her bed with Alex right next to her. They were both staring up at the ceiling when Alex laced his fingers with hers. They fell asleep that way, and when Alex woke up in the middle of the night, Milly's head was laying on his chest, her hand over his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**Okay, I had an awesome Birthday and now I'm ready to update. To answer your question Zitronagem007: not exactly but in my head he sure looks like him. Now remember this is an Embry/OC fic so they will be together…eventually. So keep reading! Everything happens for a reason!**

* * *

When Milly woke up, she was practically laying on top of Alex. He didn't seem to mid; in fact he had a smile on his face. Milly slowly sat up and hovered above his face. She poked his nose and watched as his eyes opened.

"That's not how you wake someone up." He smirked and connected their lips. Milly pulled away, but his lips traveled down her neck.

"When is your flight?" She managed to ask as his lips traveled back up to her mouth. Five minutes later they separated and Alex finally answered her question.

"Three."

They still had seven hours left, so they agreed to make the most of their time. They went to the park and messed around for a while before they spent the rest of their time on the couch talking about anything and everything. When it was time for him to leave, he insisted that he would be fine at the airport by himself.

"You can't drive with your ankle."

"I know, but I don't want to say good bye yet."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't want to say goodbye either, but I'll come visit you at college okay?"

Milly nodded.

"Talk to Claire."

"I will; I'll call her tonight."

Alex smiled and lowered his lips to hers for one last sweet kiss. He left then, leaving Milly alone to her own devices yet again.

* * *

"Claire? It's Milly."

"Hey."

"Look, I'm sorry about that the other day."

"No, I'm sorry. You're right; we can't just expect you to fall for Embry." Claire sighed. "But was I right about Alex?"

Milly giggled, "Funny you should ask that…he came here yesterday and left a few hours ago."

"Oh my gosh, you two kissed!" Claire screamed happily.

Milly smiled in relief; Claire obviously accepted her relationship with Alex, even if she hadn't met him.

"I want details, Milly. It's not every day your best friend makes out with a lead singer!"

* * *

"Claire!"

"Milly!"

The two girls collided with such force that they both fell backwards from the impact. Milly still had her cast on, so she was careful as she stood up again. She could care less right now; her and her best friend were back together again.

"When does that come off?"

"A few more weeks; I'm ready to get it off, even though it'll look gross under there."

Claire laughed as Embry and Quil entered arms full of Milly's stuff. Embry lit up as soon as he saw her. He put down his pile and swept her up into his arms.

"Hello to you too, Embry."

When he finally put her down, Milly started to fan herself; he was too hot.

"So what did you do after I left?" He asked.

Milly shot Claire a look, which she thankfully understood. Claire shook her head back and forth frantically; obviously Embry didn't know, and she wasn't about to tell him. Luckily Quil and Embry didn't see the exchange between the girls. They boys stayed until everything was situated and after they finally left Claire forced Milly down on the futon.

"Whoa Claire, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them."

Milly sighed, "Didn't we already go through this, Claire?"

"Yes, but you've talked to Alex since then." Claire stated.

"There's nothing else to tell you. Can I get up now?"

Claire sighed and let her up off the futon.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Claire."

* * *

Milly woke up singing.

"I get my cast off today, now I can play, yay!"

Claire sat up and blinked groggily at Milly, who was hopping around the room singing her little song.

"What the hell? It's eight in the morning, Milly, I don't have class until one."

"Sorry, but I'm excited and my appointment is at ten."

Claire rolled her eyes and lay back down while Milly continued her dance around the room. Claire was still in bed when she returned from the shower and still in bed when there was a knock on the door ten minutes later.

"What the hell? Who is here?" Claire asked angrily.

Milly opened the door, looking at Claire as she said: "Calm down Claire, what happened to every morning is beautiful?"

Claire's eyes were wide and she was looking past Milly. Milly turned and saw Alex standing there with an amused smile. Milly pulled him into her arms, and into the room.

"Alex, this is Claire, Claire this is Alex."

"Nice to finally meet you."

Claire could only blink. Milly laughed and turned back to Alex.

"I came for your liberation day!"

"I don't want to inconvenience you."

"We're in town; the guys are at the hotel and they want to meet you."

"Let's do this then." Milly smiled. "See ya Claire."

"Bye."

Alex didn't return her to her dorm room until late. Claire was sound asleep in bed, so Milly pushed Alex down on to the futon and sat on his lap.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome, but you better keep the cast." He replied, and then pulled her head down to meet his lips. Milly immediately opened her mouth to let him inside and gasped as he pushed her down onto the futon, pinning her wrists above her head. His hand slowly traveled up under her shirt and caressed her back. He pulled away, rested his forehead on Milly's and stared down into her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." He confessed.

"Me too."

"Don't hurt yourself again, okay?"

Milly nodded, "Tell the guys I enjoyed meeting them."

"I will."

He kissed her one last time before he left, leaving Milly on the futon smiling like an idiot.

* * *

As the weeks went by, Quil and Embry's visits increased. During their visits, Claire and Quil usually stayed in the room and Milly took Embry all around campus. So, Milly wasn't surprised when a knock on the door woke them up at eight. Claire usually was a morning person, but not when she was awakened before she wanted to be.

"Those bastards." She mumbled, as Milly went to answer the door. But there weren't two giant men on the other side; there was just one and he was smiling down at her.

"Alex!"

She leaped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She wasted no time connecting their lips, and Alex pushed her back up against the door frame as he deepened the kiss.

Milly heard a growl from somewhere over Alex's shoulder, opened her eyes, and saw Quil holding back a _very_ angry Embry. Milly pulled away and stared down into Alex's questioning eyes.

"I need you to go in the room for a moment and close the door okay?"

Alex nodded, lowered her to the floor, and did as she asked. Once the door was shut, Milly approached Embry.

"Milly, stop! Just stay there!" Quil ordered.

Milly obeyed, and tried to look Embry in the eyes. He refused to meet her gaze.

"Understand that I didn't choose this. If I could go back and not go to La Push I would; you don't deserve what I'm doing to you." Milly choked back a sob.

Embry finally met her eyes, his burning, hers glittering with tears.

"I love being your friend Embry, but I can't be what you need me to be."

All was quiet, until Quil finally spoke up: "Tell Claire I'm sorry, but I have to get him out of here."

Claire was wide eyed when Milly entered the room. Alex opened his arms and Milly walked right into them.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Embry didn't take seeing us kissing so well." She replied. "Quil had to take him home."

Claire nodded, "It's okay Milly, and it's not your fault."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**You guys are awesome with your reviews! I spent two hours writing last night while I watched The Notebook. So, now it's just a matter of me putting the chapters on to my computer. Keep reading and reviewing! By the way All Time Low is great music to write to; thank them for my lack of writer's block.**

College was over, and Milly was scared. She had no idea what to do. Should she go to grad school? Should she take a year off? Claire was getting married, and she had already found a job around La Push. So Milly spent her first week of summer wallowing in self pity on her parent's couch. She hadn't talked to Embry since that fateful day in the hallway, so obviously she wasn't exactly looking forward to Claire's wedding in August.

"Milly, a huge bus just pulled in the driveway!"

Milly looked up from her book, and through the window. Sure enough there was a huge bus in the driveway, and Alex was stepping out of it. Milly met him at the door and greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

"What's with this?"

"You're touring with us." He stated.

"What?"

"That's right, let's pack your shit and let's go."

Alex pushed past her and ran up to her room before she could stop him. Milly ran after him and into the room as he was pulling clothes out of her drawers.

"You were just telling me that you didn't know what to do this summer; so we agreed you should come. Besides we'll get to be together."

Milly stared for a moment and then went to her closet for her suitcase. After they finished packing, Milly said her goodbyes and followed Alex onto the bus. The guys were waiting around the table and cheered when they saw her.

"So, do you remember our names?"

"Of course…Shawn plays guitar, Danny drums, and Eric bass. Anyway, where am I sleeping?"

"With me of course." Alex grinned.

There came a chorus of 'oohs' as Alex pulled her towards the bunk area, suit case in tow.

"Are you sure I won't be in the way?"

"I'm sure."

_Milly,_

_You're touring with him? That's awesome. Are you guys pretty serious now? You can bring him to the wedding if you want; Embry has calmed down. Yeah, he's not the same, but I can tell he wants to see you even if it means seeing Alex too. Don't break anything this summer!_

_Love,_

_Claire_

Milly had already found her niche on the tour; she became a task manager. She kept everyone on time made them food sometimes, and reminded them of their responsibilities. She almost became their second manager, and she found that she liked it. They didn't seem to mind either.

"Milly, wake up…Milly."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what today is?" He whispered as he stroked her cheek. Milly leaned into his touch, and stretched out like a cat.

"Isn't it Thursday?"

Alex chuckled, "Yes, but on this date one year ago we met."

"You remember the exact date?"

"You hit me in the balls with your crutches, and you were unlike any other girl I had ever met." He replied. "I was in a daze the rest that day and the guys made fun of me."

"Aww, you're such a softie."

"A part of me isn't."

Milly smacked his arm and he rolled on top of her before she could protest. He lowered his lips to hers, and he was about to slip his hand under her shirt when Shawn ripped open the curtain and cleared his throat.

"You're an asshole, Shawn!" Alex yelled as he rolled off of Milly.

"I have important business with Milly."

"What kind of business?" Milly questioned.

"What should I wear today?"

Alex growled and threw his pillow at Shawn's head. Shawn ran away laughing as Milly and Alex left the comfort of their bunk.

The day went on normally; she watched from the back side of the stage as they performed their set. After they finished their second to last song, he did something different.

"Do you guys know what today is?" He asked.

"Yes, it's Thursday, but a year ago today I ran into this girl on crutches and she happens to be here right now. Come here, Milly."

She certainly was not expecting this, but she walked up to him and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"This is Milly, and I wanted to tell her…with all of you as my witnesses that…." He turned to her, "I'm in love with you, Milly."

Cheers erupted in the crowd and everyone seemed to be staring at her. Milly leaned towards the microphone: "About time, but seriously…I love you too."

Ignoring everyone around them, they kissed. They didn't break apart until Danny started to bang on the snare drum. Milly went back to her position at the back as they started up their last song.

Milly wasn't sure if it was a good idea for Alex to come with her to the wedding. He would most likely be one of the smallest guys there, and he didn't know the truth about everything. But it was too late to talk him out of it. He'd already rented a car, and was already dressed to go.

Milly checked herself in the mirror again; red tea length halter, black heels, and somehow she had managed to use the curling iron without burning herself.

They guys were talking when she walked into the room, but the chatter died when they looked up to see her. Alex let out a wolf whistle, and shot the guys a smirk as he stood up and pulled Milly into his arms.

"You might give these boys at the wedding the wrong idea." He whispered.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

He had on tight black pants, a black dress shirt, and a red tie. After they said goodbye, they hit the road toward La Push.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked.

"I haven't seen Embry since that day at college."

He placed a comforting hand on her knee and squeezed; Milly grabbed his hand and held on for the rest of the trip.

Everyone was in their seats when they arrived, so no one noticed when the two of them slipped into two seats at the back. Everything was beautiful; Claire was especially beautiful and all too soon it was over. The reception was down the beach; Alex and Milly followed the crowd and sat down at a table by themselves.

"Milly!"

"Claire!"

Milly jumped up and ran towards her best friend. Everyone watched as the two collided, laughing and crying at the same time.

"You look amazing!"

"So do you!"

"Love is practically radiating off you!"

"You too…wait did I miss something?"

Milly smiled, "Yeah we love each other."

"Aww; crap I gotta go. Save a dance for me!"

Milly was about to return to Alex, when someone walked up behind her and cleared their throat.

"Hey."

"Hi Embry."

"So…how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"You know…"

Unfortunately she did know all too well. Fortunately Embry got called away before things got to awkward between the two of them. When she arrived back to the table where Alex was seated, he had a plate full of food.

"Here, I got you some food."

"Thanks…I think I'd rather dance."

She danced most of the night; with Alex, most of the pack, Claire, and finally Embry.

"So things are serious huh?"

Milly shrugged, "I've been on tour with him all summer."

"What happens when it's over?"

Milly had no clue; she had been asking herself the same question for the last few weeks and still had no idea.

"I don't know, but I like being around bands all the time."

Embry smiled, "Well there you go; get a job doing just that."

"I never even though of that; thanks Embry!"

"Just don't forget about me."

"How could I forget about you?"

Embry sighed, "It'll be easier than you think."

The song ended, Embry kissed her cheek and walked away towards the woods. They left after that, and they were both quiet until Milly finally said something.

"What do you think I should do this fall?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to work with bands."

Alex chuckled, "I guess we rubbed off on you."

"Either that, or I'm desperate."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related! This chapter was written while I was watching The Notebook, so I almost cried. As always, you guys are awesome! Read and Review!**

* * *

"Hey Milly! We missed you while you were off with your lover boy!"

Milly looked at the guys that made up the band she managed. They were her age, but reminded her of high school seniors; but she loved them anyway.

"It was only two weeks, and I'm sure you partied without me."

Nate, the lead singer and guitarist, grinned. "Yeah, we did."

"How long have you and Alex been together anyway?" Mike, the bassist, asked.

"Two years."

"Are you gonna marry him?" Brett, the drummer, questioned as he batted his eyelashes.

She shrugged; she honestly did not know. Lately he had talked about them moving in together, and she had enjoyed their two weeks together in Hawaii. But living with a guy before marriage was something frowned down upon in her family; her parents hadn't liked that she had gone on a trip with him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked that." Brett sighed.

"Said what?" Adam asked as he walked into the room eating a banana.

"Nothing, we need to get to work, and you're stalling."

After a long conversation with Alex on the phone about moving in with each other, Milly finally put the phone down. No sooner had she sat down, it rang again.

"Hello."

"Hey Milly! I've got exciting news!" Claire yelled into the phone.

Milly immediately smiled; she had a good idea of what Claire was going to tell her.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"I'm so happy for you! When are you due? How is Quil?"

"I'm due in January; I got pregnant in May. And Quil is ecstatic; he can hardly believe it."

"Am I sensing another Quil junior?"

"Quil thinks it's a girl, but if it is a boy we're not naming him Quil."

"I hear Milly is a good name."

"Shut up. How are things with you and Alex?"

Milly told her everything; about their trip, moving in together, and the way her family would react.

"If it's right, everything will fall into place." Claire replied.

And even though she said so little; Milly felt better about everything.

* * *

The summer was over in a flash, and once again Milly was on a vacation of sorts. The band was busy writing a new album, so most of her work could be done over the phone and through e mails. As for Alex, he was also busy making a new album, but he was insistent that they move in together.

It was October when she went to stay with Alex for a few weeks. After a week, Alex brought up the topic again.

"I don't see you enough, and you can pretty much manage them from anywhere."

Milly sighed, "Alex, I've been raised to have certain rules and morals to rule my life. I wouldn't feel right living with you."

"Then what do you call this? Or how about our trip to Hawaii? What's the difference? We've had sex anyway."

Were they really going to have a fight about this? He looked annoyed, and she looked stressed.

"There _is _a difference."

"Marriage?"

"Yes."

The silence was unbearable; almost as if the idea of marriage frightened him.

"What's so wrong about marriage, Alex?"

"Nothing, but I'm not in the right stage of my life and I don't know when I will be."

So that was it, what she had been afraid to hear. She hated to admit it, but marriage was exactly what she wanted. Alex sighed and pulled her on to his lap as he hands slipped up under her shirt.

"I love you, Milly."

"I love you." But strangely it felt like her heart had broken in two.

* * *

"You are huge!"

"I'm due in two weeks you jerk!"

Their hug was just what Milly needed after that night with Alex. Claire already knew the whole story, so she held Milly close and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, I'll show you the nursery."

The nursery was painted yellow with brown wolf decals all around the room. Tears came to Milly's eyes, and she started to cry. The wolves reminded her of her cast, and her cast reminded her of Alex.

"Milly, what's wrong?"

"Did I tell you I thought I was pregnant?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, back in October. Thank God I wasn't because he wouldn't have married me anyway." She cried.

"Wait, I'm confused. Are you two together still or not?"

"Technically, but I need stability and if he can't give that to me…But I love him!"

Claire felt horrible; compared to Milly her love life had been pretty straight forward, so she really didn't know how to handle this situation. She was about to say something when loud footsteps came down the hall and Embry entered the room. As soon as he saw Milly's tear stained face, he pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed. Claire slipped out of the room quietly leaving the two alone.

"What's wrong, babe? Why are you upset?" He asked as he rocked her back and forth.

Surprisingly, she told him everything, and he held her closer after she was done. Alex couldn't give her what she needed to be happy, but he could if she gave him the chance. He held her until she fell asleep and then carried her into the guest room. After he laid her down, he turned to leave when she whispered his name.

"Embry?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me please."

Nothing could have made him happier as he lay down next to her on the bed and draped his arm across her.

* * *

The baby came early and instantly brought Milly a new sense of hope. She was beautiful and everyone adored her. Her name was Lily.

"Can I have my baby back now, Milly?"

"Don't think I missed the fact that Lily rhymes with Milly." Milly grinned.

"Oh, don't be so full of yourself."

Milly kissed Lily's head before she handed her back to Claire.

"Have you talked to Alex?"

"No, he's really busy and so am I."

Claire sighed, but let the subject drop. After all, she had always wanted Milly to be with Embry anyway.

"I'm going to Embry's, don't wait up."

Claire grinned and watched Milly leave the house and walk towards Embry's. Embry had dinner ready when she arrived and they were immediately immersed in conversation. After the dishes were clean, they went to sit on the couch, and Embry pulled her up against his side.

"I've never stopped thinking about you." He confessed.

Without a moment of hesitation, Milly crawled onto his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. He groaned, pulled her closer, and deepened their kiss. His hands tugged on the bottom of her shirt and she lifted her arms so he could pull it off.

"The bed." She panted.

He carried her into his room and laid her down amongst the pillows. She started to undo his buckle, when he finally pulled his lips away.

"Milly, are you sure this is right?"

"Everything else has been so wrong." She replied and pulled his lips back down to hers.

* * *

Milly left the next day. Things had to be taken care of back at home. The band was having a crisis and as for Alex…

"I love you, but you can't give me all that I need."

"Marriage? That's why I wanted us to move in together, isn't that enough?"

"Alex," She sighed, "I never told you, but I had a pregnancy scare back in October and it really got me thinking. What kind of life could _we_ give a baby? You can't even give me a marriage. You're my best friend, Alex. I love you so much."

The tears she had been fighting, spilled over and Alex, his own eyes filled with tears, pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her face before he finally said something.

"Promise me you'll visit, and write, and call."

"I promise."

"I'll always love you Milly; you've made me a better person."

She decided to move to La Push and accepted a job in the library two weeks later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related! **

**The end is near guys, but don't let that stop you from reviewing! Reviews help me get through! When I posted the last chapter, my friend told me she was having some problems getting to it, so I hope that won't be a problem again.**

* * *

"You slept with Embry?!"

"Shh! Yes; shut up before someone hears, this is a library."

"Why wasn't I notified sooner?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was supposed to be a news flash."

Claire glared down at her sarcastic friend, who was re-shelving books in the La Push public library. Milly had officially been in La Push for two weeks now and today was the first day Claire had seen her without the baby in tow.

"So, what does that mean for the two of you?"

"We decided to take it slow; we actually have a date tonight."

Claire grinned, but couldn't help but ask: "How do you take it 'slow' after you've already had sex?"

Milly sighed, "I just ended a pretty serious relationship, Claire. I can't just bounce back."

"Alright, alright, so who's better?"

"Huh?"

"Who's better in bed, Alex or Embry?"

Milly stared dumbfounded at Claire; those hormones were really something in nursing women. She knew Claire wouldn't drop the subject, so she answered.

"They're both unique in their own ways; I refuse to go into detail."

Claire looked slightly disappointed, but kept her mouth shut. Alex was still a touchy subject, and she wanted Milly to remain positive for her date. The day flew by after Milly forced Claire to leave the library after she knocked over a whole stack of books. When she got home, she changed for dinner; a skirt and a blouse. She was nervous; she hadn't seen Embry since that morning after and she didn't want him to think that that was all she wanted him for. Once she was done dressing and down the stairs, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Milly?"

It was Alex.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, trying to act normal.

"I got a call today."

"Yeah?"

"From the doctor here; Milly you're pregnant."

The phone slipped from her hand and fell onto the carpeted floor with a muted thud. She couldn't breathe; she had completely forgotten about her check up. How could this be? She didn't have morning sickness, but now that she thought about it, she had felt pretty weird lately.

"Milly?" Alex yelled through the receiver.

He obviously expected the child to be his, but if her calculations were correct it could be Embry's. Milly picked up the phone.

"Sorry."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just dropped the phone." She sighed. Should she tell him?

"Milly, I want to be a part of this child's life; I want to do everything."

No, she definitely couldn't tell him; she'd already broken his heart enough.

"I'm not moving, Alex."

"That's fine, I'll move out there…to Seattle."

"It's your choice."

"I want to Milly."

There was a knock on the door; it was Embry clutching a bouquet of flowers in his large hands. Talk about perfect timing.

"I have to go, we'll talk more later."

"Alright; take care of yourself."

"Bye."

Embry immediately handed her the flowers when she opened the door, then he assessed her.

"There's something different about you." He stated as his eyes roamed up and down her body before they finally came to rest on her belly. Milly's entire body clenched; he had to know!

"You're pregnant." He stated, then with a smile he swept her up into his arms.

Inwardly cursing his heightened senses, Milly pulled away from his embrace. "Embry, it could be yours or Alex's."

"It's still half of you." He replied. "Come on, let's go celebrate!"

* * *

"Holy shit!" Claire yelled as she pulled Milly into her arms. Did Milly ever get a break?

"Who's do you think it is?"

"I don't know!"

"Who's do you want it to be?"

"Alex's." She sighed, "That way I can always have a piece of him."

Claire nodded in understanding; the baby's father wasn't a big deal to her, she was just happy Lily would have a playmate.

"And Embry…what does he say?"

"Ecstatic because it's half of me."

"Weird, but sweet at the same time."

"Alex bought a house near Seattle."

"At least he's reacting positively."

The whole band was relocating, and Milly felt guilty. She didn't want to mess up their lives, but Alex assured her that the guys offered to move with him. They were just as excited for the baby as he was.

"Just remember that I'm always here for you, Milly."

* * *

It was finally the day of the paternity test results, and the first day Milly had seen Alex in a while. He didn't know exactly what the appointment was for; Milly lied and had him give a blood sample to test for any hereditary illnesses. He was under the impression that today was all about the ultrasound.

As soon as she opened the door, Alex pulled her into his arms.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as he rubbed her belly.

"Thanks. How is the new house?"

"We love it, and the guys are excited for the new arrival."

Milly smiled and followed him out to his car. They spent the drive talking about names and custody days, and soon Milly had cold gel on her belly, and Alex grabbed her hand.

"Do you two want to know the gender?"

"No." They replied in unison.

Thankfully her doctor knew the truth about the paternity test and sent Milly a look.

"Alex, could you leave for a moment? I have some personal questions to ask."

He nodded, and left her alone with the doctor and her manila envelope.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Alex is the father."

Milly breathed a sigh of relief and smiled down at her belly.

"Thank you."

The ride home was filled with the same idle chit chat as before, but Alex was determined to decide a name.

"Alex junior."

"Are you serious? What if it is a girl?"

"Alexandra." He laughed.

Milly hit his arm. "Be serious, what names do you like for real?"

"That depends what last name the baby will have."

"Yours of course."

"Oh, in that case how about Ian or…"

"Ella?"

"I like that." Alex smiled.

"Okay, so Ian for a boy, and Ella for a girl."

"Thank you, Milly."

* * *

A loud crash came from the nursery. Milly ran up the stairs and to the nursery where Embry and Jacob were painting. It appeared that Jacob had fallen off the ladder; he was lying on his back on the floor laughing when they noticed her.

"You can't be up here! The fumes are bad for the baby!" Embry yelled.

Milly sighed, turned around, and went back downstairs to finish writing her story. It was the same story she had started that first summer and now she had her ending; the ending she didn't have. She didn't regret what happened; she'd grown closer to Embry over the last few months and she and Alex were back to being best friends again.

An hour later the boys finally finished and after another hour; Jacob went home and Embry joined her on the couch.

"What's your plan for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Alex and I are going shopping for all the baby gear; he wants to buy two of everything."

"I'm glad he's taking such an interest."

"Me too."

There was a long pause.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I'm falling in love with you if that makes you feel any better."

He grinned, "Yes, it does."

Milly chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder. Was life becoming less complicated through all the complications?

* * *

She was with Alex when it first happened. They had just set up the crib at his house when she felt the baby kick.

"Shit." She gasped as she grabbed her belly.

"What's wrong?"

"It kicked."

His face lit up, and he placed his hand on her belly. He waited for a moment and then laughed when he felt the baby kick right under his hand.

"Wow; I still can't believe that that's our baby in there." He grinned. "Milly, I want you to know that I won't be insulted if our baby has a second father."

Milly smiled, and placed her hand over his on her belly.


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!

**This is the last chapter!! Thanks to all of you that reviewed and helped me get through this story! Maybe there will be a sequel eventually, I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

The moment finally arrived while she was having dinner with Alex and the guys. Shawn had called Claire and Embry as Alex drove to the hospital. Embry arrived when they were about to wheel her back, followed closely by Claire.

"Who's the husband?" The nurse asked.

"Neither of them."

"The father?"

Alex raised his hand, the nurse nodded and said: "Alright, the rest of you stay out here."

Milly was relieved; Embry wouldn't see her in pain and Alex could watch as his child was born.

"Here, take my hand." Alex offered.

Milly immediately grabbed it and squeezed as another contraction racked her body. After a few hours of pain and a few curse words, Ella was born. Milly cried when they placed her in her arms and she looked down into eyes identical to Alex's.

"Wow." Alex breathed his own eyes full of happy tears.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?"

"Yes."

Everyone came into the room then and crowded around the bed. They all took turns holding the sleeping baby; Embry had her last and handed her back to Milly.

"She's beautiful." He whispered and kissed Milly's forehead.

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

Alex stayed with her for the first few months of Ella's life. He finally moved back when Milly stopped breast feeding her. He also took Ella back for the weekend, leaving Milly alone for the first time in months. Luckily Embry arrived shortly after Alex left with the baby.

"How are you?"

"Missing her already." Milly replied.

Embry pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Their relationship had just kind of happened during her pregnancy. After she told him she was falling in love with him, things had progressed. She was absolutely in love with him, and he knew it too.

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

"You'll see."

They arrived at the cliffs five minutes later. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, like he did on that night years ago.

"What would you say if I offered to make an honest woman of you?"

"I'd say you might have to persuade me."

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. He finally pulled away when they both needed to breathe.

"Was that enough persuasion?" He panted.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"When?"

Milly chuckled at his enthusiasm, but he remained serious.

"How soon?" Milly questioned.

"Is a month too soon?"

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

"Mommy! Marcus ate my cookie!"

Milly sighed down at her two sons sitting at the kitchen table. Marcus was six, Ethan four, and they were both as cute as hell. They were also a handful; which made sense considering who their 'uncles' were, not to mention who their father was.

"Marcus, what did I tell you about stealing from your brother? And Ethan, you shouldn't be such a tattletale."

Ella ran down the stairs then, with a panicked expression on her face. School had just ended and she was preparing for her summer on the road with her father and the band. Milly hated to see her go, but Ella was definitely her father's daughter.

"Mom, I can't find my favorite shirt and Dad is going to be here soon!"

"Ow! Marcus hit me!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Mom! Where is it?!"

"Quiet! Give your mother a break! Marcus go do your chores, Ethan go put your toys away, and Ella calm down."

Milly smiled gratefully at her husband. He returned the smile, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her up against him.

"Ella, it's hanging up in the laundry room." Milly finally replied.

Ella nodded and left the kitchen, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Call all alone.

"So, I see you made cookies." Embry grinned.

"Yeah, save some for the kids okay?"

Embry pulled her closer, and lowered his lips to hers. They were interrupted by the sound of the door bell, which they both knew was Alex.

"Make sure Ella has everything." Milly said as she pulled out of his arms and headed towards the front door.

Sure enough Alex was standing on the other side of the door with a smile on his face. They were still best friends, and not a day went by that Milly wasn't grateful for Ella bringing them closer together.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek before he finally said something.

"How have you been?"

"Great; come in, I just made some cookies if you want any."

He followed her inside but declined the offer for the cookies. As they waited for Ella they discussed the upcoming tour and when they would return. When they finally heard Ella running down the stairs, Alex stood up and opened his arms. Ella immediately ran into his arms and giggled as he spun her around.

"I've missed you Dad!"

"Me too, Ella bella."

Embry came down the stairs with Ella's suitcase and placed it by the door before he shook Alex's hand.

"Boys! Come say goodbye to your sister!" Milly yelled.

The boys came running and wrapped their arms around Ella, who was still clinging to Alex.

"Bring us something!"

"I will." She replied.

Once they were gone, Milly put the boys to bed, and plopped down onto the couch next to Embry. She snuggled into his chest and sighed as he wrapped his warm arm around her.

"I can't believe it's been eight years." She sighed.

"I know; Ella will hit puberty soon."

"Don't remind me, at least she doesn't have your blood in her, otherwise we'd have other things to worry about besides PMS."

Embry chuckled, "We don't have to worry about that for a while."

"I hate to see our grocery bill when both of the boys change."

"Oh come on, you know you wouldn't have it any other way."

Milly laughed into his chest, "Yeah, you've got me there."

"How about we make our way to the bedroom?"

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Then let's go."


End file.
